Taking Care Of You
by CoolKakashi
Summary: Kakashi just came back from a mission and Iruka wants to baby him. Kakashi doesn't mind, actually, he wants to be pampered by his lover. Its just a One-Shot. KakaIru!


**Just something I wanted to write. KakaIru! This is a yaoi one shot. If you don't like boy×boy then this story isn't for you!㈶0**

* * *

Kakashi had gone on a Solo S-ranked mission 3 months ago, leaving his lover behind. The sun was being to set as Iruka Umino, Kakashi's lover, began to make some supper.

As he was slicing some carrots, Iruka heard a loud thump outside of the front door. Iruka quietly went to the front door as he heard a soft whimper that came from the other side of the door.

" R-Ruka..." Iruka heard the shadowy figure cry. There was only one man who Iruka would let them call him by the nickname his lover gave him when they first addmitied their love for one another. Iruka quickly opened the door, only to see Kakashi, his Kakashi, laying on the floor, full of blood and bruises that were blotched all over his flushed and tired skin.

" R-Ruka..?" Kakashi said as he looked at his lover with mismatched eyes.

"Kashi?! Baby, what happened?!" Iruka said as he gently put one arm under Kakashi's knees and the other arm around his upper back as he gently picked him up. Kakashi tried to hold back a whimper as he felt broken bones in his body shift around. Iruka slowly carried his injured lover to the couch and he laid Kakashi down.

" Oh Kashi..." Iruka whispered as he gently took off Kakashi's bloody jounin vest and shirt, at least what was left of it. He looked at all of the cuts, brushes, gashes, lacerations, mud, dirt, and blood that covered almost all of Kakashi's chest.

Iruka held back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He slowly began to set the bones back into place. Kakashi whimpered and a few tears fell from his eyes as the bones allined with one another and fused together.

" Shh baby...it's okay..." Iruka soothed as he finished." How about we get you cleaned up Kashi...?" Iruka said softly as he gently picked up Kakashi and he carried him to the bathroom. Kakashi, too tired and sore to even walk, smiled at the thought of knowing that his lover would give him a bath.

As Iruka ran the water and filled the tub, Kakashi slowly tried to take off his pants and headband. Iruka saw Kakashi struggle, so he pulled off his lovers clothing and he set him down in the tub.

The bathtub was filled with warm water and a gentle flow of water ran from the shower head. Iruka began to gently splash water over Kakashi's bloody skin, making the dried blood fall off of his strong chest.

Kakashi slimly closed his eyes and moaned happily at the way Iruka rubbed his back to comfort him.

With a soft wash cloth,Iruka began to clean out all of Kakashi's wounds.

After he was finished cleaning out the wound, Iruka began to clean out all of the dried blood out of Kakashi's red looking hair. Once the bath was finished, Iruka took Kakashi out of the tub and he wrapped Kakashi in a long soft blue towel and carried his to their bedroom.

As Iruka sat Kakashi down on the bed, he went back and grabbed another towel to dry Kakashi off."

Ruka...?" Kakashi called softly.

"Yes Kashi?" Iruka replied as he looked into Kakashi's blue eye." Y-you don't have to..." Kakashi started but Iruka cut him off.

" No. I don't have to be babying you. But I want to... Let me heal you Kashi. When was the last time I even took care of you and pampered you? Never. Because I've never been able to. So let me baby, pamper and take care of you." Iruka said gently as he kissed his 'Kashi's' cheek.

Kakashi smiled softly as he gently nodded his head. The last time he was babied was when he actually was a baby. Kakashi decided to let Iruka take care of him for a change this time. Iruka smiled as he felt Kakashi's muscles relax.

Once Iruka got Kakashi into a pair of soft sweatpants and soft t-shirt, Kakashi laid down in the bed. Iruka soon followed as he let the blanket drape over Kakashi and himself.

" It's nice...to be pampered once in a while..." Kakashi said as he snuggled into his lovers chest. Iruka smiled as he pulled Kakashi up on top of himself, making Kakashi straddle him.

Kakashi gently sat down on Iruka's stomach and Iruka smiled as he rubbed the older man's lower back. Kakashi smiled and he laid against his lovers chest and stomach. Iruka kept rubbing the older ninja's back soothingly, and he began to softly sing a lullaby to help put Kakashi to sleep.

Kakashi, who seemed completely comfortable laying on top of his 'Ruka', simply laid there with his eyes closed, listening to the soft sang song that was slowly making him sleepier.

" R-Ruka...?" Kakashi called.

" Yes baby?" Iruka said as he kept rubbing his lovers soft yet strong back.

" I'm...sleepy..." Kakashi muttered sleepily.

" I know baby. Why don't you take a nap while I get dinner ready?" Iruka suggested.

He could feel Kakashi nod yes as he gently got up, Kakashi now laying on the bed, and began making dinner again.

About a half hour later, dinner was ready. Iruka had made some steamed rice, BBQ pork, and broiled saury with salt. Along with miso soup with eggplant for Kakashi. Once dinner was ready, Iruka went back to the bedroom to find his lover sleeping peacefully.

"Love...its time to eat...come on...you need some food." Iruka said as Kakashi began to awaken.

They then went and ate some dinner." Mmm...that was really good..." Kakashi said as he leaned back in his chair and patted his slightly extended belly." I'm glad. How about we go get some sleep for the night?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi simply nodded and smiled. They both then went to their bed, and laid down. It was beginning to pour rain outside, along with thunder and lightning.

Kakashi had always been scared of lightning and thunder, Iruka already found out." Are you okay, Kashi?" Iruka asked as he saw Kakashi tremble and he heard him whimper.

Noticing Kakashi's discomfort, Iruka gently pulled Kakashi onto his lap and he rubbed his back. Kakashi slowly began to stop trembling and he snuggled up in his lovers chest, loving the warmth it offered.

" You always make me feel safe and warm inside Ruka... " Kakashi said as he began to fall asleep." Same goes for you Kashi" Iruka says with a smile, he too was starting to fall asleep.

Iruka laid down and Kakashi laid beside him with his head on Iruka's chest.

The younger ninja fell asleep holding his silver haired lover in his arms as the older ninja wrapped his arms around his Ruka's waist and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Don't ask me why I wrote it, I just did. If you like it, tell me in the review section. Bye!㈺7**


End file.
